shining_starfandomcom-20200213-history
Nara
Nara is the lead protagonist and one of the main protagonists of Shining Star. She is a student at Shining Star School and the leader of the unit Melody. Appearance Nara is a girl with red eyes and hot pink hair which is shoulder length and with a side ponytail tied with a dark magenta bow on the right. Her casual outfit consists of a pink short sleeve shirt with a white heart on the collar, a vest-like pink and white striped sweatshirt over top of her shirt, denium shorts with two pins on the right side pant leg(one pink heart pin, one smaller orange music note pin). She wears long white socks and pink and white sneakers. Her second casual outfit consists of a white t shirt with a black tank top underneath with a black choker. She still wears denium shorts but they are longer than her previous outfit and do not have pins on them. When she transforms using the Magic Agent, her hair becomes waist length and curlier and her eyes become pink. Her side ponytail also becomes longer and curlier and is moved to the left side of her head. Concert Outfits- Season 1 Magical Dress: All throughout the first season, when the twinkle meter was filled, Nara would transform into her first magical dress. Nara's first magical dress had two dark pink ruffles that acted as straps and ends in the half of the middle part of her dress. On her neck, she wears a dark pink collar with a golden music note in the middle and two ribbons coming out of it.On Nara's head, she wore a golden tiara,a dark pink rose and purple rose on the right side of her head. On the middle part of her dress, two dark pink pieces of fabric decorate the top and the halfway point on her dress. The lower piece of dark pink fabric is tied onto a bow, on Nara's stomach. On Nara's chest, there is golden music note on the right side of her dress, with tinier golden music notes going down the middle part of the dress underneath. Nara also wore two white cuffs with dark pink ruffles(one on each upper arm), and white gloves with dark pink ruffles ending at her wrists. (more coming soon) Shining Star: '''During the song, "Shining Star, Nara wears a silver tiara with a pink heart jewel in the middle and her hair is decorated with blue and yellow stars. She wears a black chocker with a pink heart piece. Inside the heart is a white flower.On both her arms, Nara wears golden colored cuffs that cover up her whole arms. At the end of the cuffs, their is a white fabric shaped into a cloud shape. At the top and bottom of her cuffs, their are white flowers decorating them. At the top of the left side of her dress, there is a large white flower with a pink middle and two golden leaves underneath it. The breastpiece of her dress is white and resembles flower petals. The middle of her dress is golden with dark pink marching band decorations. On both sides of the middle of the dress are more white flowers. Her skirt piece is white with ruffles and golden ruffles underneath. Below the middle part of her dress, are three pink stars outlined in blue.On her feet, Nara wears long white socks that come up to her upper thighs and have a golden trim at the top. Her shoes are golden yellow heels decorated with golden flowers. '''Into the New World: (coming soon) Personality Nara is a kind and passionate girl who has always dreamed of being an idol. She started out as an F-grade student, but with effort, she improved her grade. She sometimes may think about others more than herself a bit too much, like when she gave most of the parts of a song to See-a and Yena due to See-a’s great choreography skills and Yena's equally great singing voice. She is a little doubtful about herself, like when she was scared to fail the audition to get into Shining Star School and wanted to leave after watching the other idols' performances, thinking they were better than her. But Nara always works hard to achieve her dream of becoming a famous idol like Reena. Nara is said to resemble Reena in many ways. Relationships * See-a -Nara respects and looks up to See-a. See-a was her first friend at Shining Star School. They are both very close friends. TBA * Yena TBA * Jin TBA * Hera TBA Trivia * Her zodiac sign is Leo. Category:Melody Category:Characters